emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7213 (18th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain and Chrissie continue to kiss, still unaware they're being watched. As a shocked Harriet looks through her photos, Cain comes to his senses and pushes Chrissie away. Ashley comes round from his seizure and is grateful to Laurel for her help. Lisa comes home to find that Joanie has tidied the house and started making tea. Biting her lip, Lisa suggests they head to the pub instead and Zak gives Lisa a smile, proud of her. Debbie pushes Cain for information on Charity's baby but he insists he doesn't know anything. He's surprised when she tells him she believes him, saying he might be a screw-up but she knows he's not a coward. Ashley convinces Laurel not to call Harriet and explains how the epilepsy is taking over his life. Dan realises that he cannot juggle his own college work, his job and complete Kerry's college work too when Debbie tracks him down and gives him a mouthful for not being at the garage. Kerry gets a shock when she sees Kyle and Joanie going into the pub with Zak and Lisa. Joanie refuses to let her anywhere near him. Chrissie confronts Robert about the phone, saying he saw him paying Ross. Robert's forced to admit that he paid Ross to fix Harriet's car as she's trying to track down Victoria and Adam before her court date. He confesses the phone is Adam's. Zak and Lisa try to convince Joanie to allow Kerry to see Kyle but she refuses. A scared Moira arrives at The Woolpack looking for Cain and explains to Chas how he found the DNA test. Laurel finds a wristband online that monitors and warns of seizures and informs Ashley. When Harriet arrives back home, she tells Ashley to tell Harriet about his seizure. Chrissie's guilt intensifies when she discovers Robert has tasked Harriet to follow Cain. Laurel lets slip about Ashley's seizure and the wristband to Harriet, believing he had already mentioned it. He insists the wristband is too expensive. Harriet goes to see Robert and tells him she believes Cain is a dead end. Robert insists that he's hiding something and encourages her to carry on tailing him. When she's reluctant, he demands her to uncover what she's found out and she shows him the photos of Chrissie and Cain kissing. Moira finds Cain back at home and apologises. The pair make up. Robert demands copies of the photographs emailing to him by the end of the day, threatening not to pay Harriet if she doesn't comply. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Interior and back garden *Emmerdale Village Institute *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and Moira and Cain Dingle's bedroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room, kitchen and office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes